Until We Meet Again
by NeonBubbles
Summary: AN: This is the replacement story for 'A lot Different' please review and let me know which one you liked better. Thank You.   I know this is for the summaries but I am terrible at doing those so... please read the story and happy viewing!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sorry for the crap I apologize if this is a terribly horrible story! Gomen! Be nice when reviewing please? Don't own anything

Have a nice day!

* * *

><p>I knew this girl once. She was sweet, bubbly and I have to admit kind of cute. She has pale skin and light blue hair that curls at the shoulders and she has deep blue eyes. She's perfect. Well, she's perfect to me. But there's a problem, whenever she's around it rains. Everywhere she goes the rain just pours. She tries to make it go away by making those Teru Teru Bozu dolls hoping that rain will go away. For her the rain was her forever companion and also she thought of it as her forever enemy. Because of how the rain followed her around and how it made people resent her. Nobody wanted to be friends with the rain girl, so no one wanted to be friends with her.<p>

That is, except for me. I liked her she was nice and cute. Even though the rain follows her around and she was shunned by the others I wanted to be her friend because believe it or not I kind of like the rain and I especially liked her. Aahh, how I reminisce on how we first met we were so little back then. Ten years ago. It was raining that day (well of course it was raining back then.)

She was under a tree with a discarded umbrella. She was crying so hard that she could've cried a river that drowned the whole world. She looked so sad that I absolutely had to help her. I walked over to her and greeted her in my most cheerful tone "Hello!" and I smiled at her. She seemed to have been startled by me and slowly seized her crying fit.

"Leave Juvia alone please." She said in cold yet calm voice

"Oh so your name is Juvia, nice to meet you my name is Kairo" I smiled at her and offered her my hand.

She didn't even look up.

As I awkwardly take my hand away I sat beside her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked

"Why would anyone want to sit with Juvia?" she replied

"Well, why not?" I retorted

"Because Juvia is the rain" she said

"You? The rain? Sure you are and _I'm the thunder nice to meet you_" I laughed at her response I mean who wouldn't? (ok maybe you but to me it was funny ok? Well back to the story)

She puffed her cheeks like a pretty little blowfish and crossed her arms and said "YOU'RE LAUGHING AT JUVIA!" anger in her tone.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" I quickly apologized wiping an almost tear in my eye

"What Juvia meant was that nobody likes Juvia because of the rain" she stated sadly

"You have made a big mistake Juvia-chan" I said in a very serious tone

"w-what?" she asked not confused and maybe a little bit frightened by how weird I was coming off

"_YOU!_" I said pointing at her "Have made the mistake of intriguing me. Please continue" I said closing my eyes and crossing my arms as I nodded my head and put a finger on my chin.

"U-Umm w-well I g-guess Juvia can explain" she stuttered

I nodded my head urging her to continue

"The rain you see follows Juvia. Wherever Juvia goes the rain follows. Drip. drip. drop." She said looking sadly at the rain while hugging her knees

Either I'm just weird but she looked (and still looks) adorable. "Why do you look so sad?" I asked

Juvia looked at me and said mater-of-fact "Because nobody like the rain so nobody likes me"

"Well that's not true!" I gave her a grin

She looked at me with red puppy dog eyes and titled her head to the left giving me a questioning look.

"I kind of like you!" I said cheerfully

"Well that's because Kairo-san is very strange." She mumbled quietly but loud enough so I could hear

"And what's wrong with being strange?" I said raising my eyebrows

"n-nothing I guess…" she muttered

"well you are a very interesting person Miss Juvia I hope to meet you again" I said standing up and leaving. I really didn't want to leave but it was getting late and I was getting hungry so I left but she stayed there under the train looking at the rain. I thought I'd never meet her again.

But of course I was wrong.

I met her again and that second meeting was the best day of my life.

That day started rainy. I woke up early in the morning inside my room I can see nothing but rain outside and seemed familiar to me almost nostalgic. (Little did I know that she was the reason why)

I get out of the house wearing jeans and a white button-up shirt my brown messy hair due to laziness in combing techniques. I grabbed my umbrella and headed for the park. Just because it was raining doesn't mean I had to be inside the house all day, right? Well half way to the park my umbrella decided to go satellite mode and spring upward and be utterly useless to me.

"Need help?" a man's elderly voice said

I couldn't see him so I paused not knowing who it was so was I swallowed hard and carefully spoke "Conscience? Is that you? If this is about what happened at the party last night I had nothing to do with it honest!"

"STUPID BOY! I AM NOT YOUR CONSCIENCE! I am but a humble vendor selling you magical merchandise." He explained

I still couldn't see him so I said the next thing that came to mind "Where are you coming from oh mysterious voice?" I said very dramatically

"LOOK DOWN BOY!" he said obviously very angry at my antics

I looked down and saw a very short old man wearing an overcoat and holding an umbrella while there I was standing there with my umbrella on satellite mode getting soaked.

"I see that you need an umbrella yes?" the weird old man said

"Yes?" I hesitantly answered

"Well I have one just for you!" he pulled out a pink umbrella it looked weird with hearts and a ruffled trimming with a heart and on the tip.

"ummm…" I was speechless when I saw the odd looking umbrella but I was getting soaked

"It has special powers too. This umbrella right here is the pink umbrella of _LOVE_. You will be able to find love when you use this umbrella" he said

"ookay… well um how much is it?" I asked

"Only for 100 jewels you'll get this special umbrella!"

I reached into my pocket and fished out about 10 jewels "Well I only got this much? Is it okay?"

"I'll take it" he grabbed the jewels handed me the umbrella so fast it was all in a blur and then he over enthusiastically ran off leaving me there confused with the 'pink umbrella of _LOVE' _ still getting soaked. Seriously why haven't I used the umbrella yet. I opened the umbrella and I bet I looked so weird using the oddest umbrella ever.

"That wasn't weird all"

I headed for the park

I walked noisily to the park making as much sound as possible just so I can annoy people. While walking in the rain I spotted someone wearing a weird furry blue hat and that person had blue hair the curls by the shoulders and I was so totally hoping for that to be her. I mean who would wear something like that. In the very brief time I knew her she would definitely be the kind of person to wear a hat like that. As I walked over to the bench where she was sitting on I sat on the bench and then tapped her shoulder, she looked at me and said in a deadpanned voice "It's you"

"Juvia? I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here?" I inquired joy filling my tone

"Juvia is training and travelling this is Juvia's day off… What is Kairo-san doing here?"

"Hey! You still remember my name! I live here I'm training too! Hey what's your magic?"

"Water magic. What is Kairo-san's?"

"I can make pretty lights" I said proudly

"Pretty lights?" she almost looked like she was trying to suppress a giggle

"What's wrong about pretty lights?" I huffed

"You can't fight or protect yourself using pretty lights Kairo-san"

"But it's pretty"

"Yes you already said that."

"Here let me show you" I stretch out my hand for her to see and little sparks came out of my palm bright and with different colors form blue to pink. As I watched her face go from emotionless statue to beautiful girl with sparkling eyes, she looked so sad and lonely over here but she looked absolutely stunning when she smiles. I closed my hand and the lights went away and slowly her smile did as well.

"Hey it's your day off right?"

She nodded in response

"Well you wanna have fun on your day off right?"

"Yes?"

"Well just to let you know I am the BEST Tour guide ever!"

"Juvia seems to have trouble believing that"

"Oh c'mon let's go I have this really cool place I wanna show you!" I grabbed her hand and started running to where I wanted to take her

"Kairo-san you need to watch out there's a-!" Before she could finish that sentence I smacked head on into a very large tree

And after that I fell unconscious for I don't know how long.

When I woke up I woke up to the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Juvia's face.

She looked relieved

"Thank goodness! Kairo-san is not dead!" she said in glee

We were under an old tree. Big enough to hide us from the rain and keep us dry. (well as dry as I could get because I was pretty soaked even before I caught up with her) With my new pretty pink umbrella of _LOVE_ by my side.

"Of course not!"

"Juvia thought that Kairo-san would never wake up!"

"how long was I out anyway" I said sitting up

"30 minutes? Or maybe an hour or so"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed standing up abruptly. I sighed sat back down to the ground disappointed "now we won't get to go to that place"

She smiled "It is alright with Juvia if we just sit here"

"Let's make this time productive! Tell watcha been up to?"

"Juvia has been traveling all over! She has been training too!" she said excitedly

"Cool I guess we've been up to the same things well except for the travelling. Did you meet like lots of people?"

"Yes Juvia has met lots of interesting people" she said with a sad smile

"So d'you have a boyfriend~?" I teased

"How many lovers would stay just to put with this day after day" she pointed sadly at the pouring rain. (Ok I have to admit that made me feel a lot guilty)

"One"

"hmm?"

"one lover. The right one will stay and put up with this day after day"

"Oh Kairo-san how many days I woke up with hope but only found the rain drops instead."

"Well as long as you stand there waiting. I probably sure that it would definitely go away"

"You think so?"

"Definitely! And you know what?"

"What?"

"This" I handed her the pink umbrella of _LOVE_

"This doesn't look silly at all" she said sarcastically

"Of course it does! What are you talking about?"

She giggled

"Well anyway this is the pink umbrella of _LOVE_"

"Umm?"

"They say that if you use this you will find LOVE"

"Really?"

"Yes" I said smugly

"C-can Juvia have it?"

"It's yours"

She looked positively full of joy. (And that umbrella really does work 'cause it has brought me to .)

"Wanna see something cool?"

She nodded.

I stretched out both my hand and closed my eyes and concentrated.

Before I knew it I had about ten glowing balls of light floating above my hands. When I opened my eyes I saw her smile and with my lights eliminating her face she looked dazzling. I made my glowing balls of light fly around us and as they flew they changed color and multiplied and shrank until they were little sparks that looked like fireflies that surround us. It was a magnificent sight. After my spectacular (if I do say so myself) light show we talked. A lot she told me about how she has gotten stronger that with her magic she can actually turn herself into water. She told me that there was a man named Jose who wanted her to join a guild and in return I told her about my findings and misadventures. We talked so long that it grew darker than before so we stood up and said our farewells.

"well bye" I said awkwardly

"Good bye Kairo-kun Juvia will be looking forward to meeting you again" she said hopefully

And walked away with the pink umbrella of _LOVE_ and I just realized.

WHAT AM I GOING TO USE? And I looked down and her saw her blue umbrella on the ground. (Oh, right… why didn't I think of that)

While I was walking home I just realized. She called me –kun instead of –san. Yey! I must've been leveling up! Yes! That was awesome!

A few months after I saw some news about a guild called phantom lord attacking another one called fairy tail. And wouldn't you know that the guild phantom lord had a team called element four and that team had a "Rain Woman" with them. And of course that woman will none other than be Juvia. She even had a picture in the paper. She looked so sad in photographs but I absolutely loved her when she smiled.

A couple of years have gone by and I was strong enough to actually be called a mage. Though I wasn't in any guilds yet I knew exactly where I wanted to go. And that was where she was.

* * *

><p>Author's Note : reviews are appreciated ^^ be good and be kind to one another! Have a nice day!<p>

Thanks to my story proofers…! X and Y ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail… I own Kairo… he's my handsome imagination… :3

Any ways… review…? Maybe…? No…? okay…

* * *

><p>Juvia's Point Of View<p>

I felt the cold wind against my cheeks as I followed Gray-sama. I followed him at respectful distance. Far enough so he wouldn't notice but close enough to spy on. It's winter time. It snowed this morning so the streets were still covered with snow and it is almost Christmas too so the streets and the stores were decorated with lights, reindeers and Santa Clauses. I still followed him even though I didn't know where he was going. I didn't recognize this part of town because, I've never really been around Fiore that much, even though I've been here for over a year, I mainly only go to Fairy Hills, the Guild and wherever Gray-sama went. But this part of town was mainly filled with shops and streets vendors. It looked like a giant thrift store. As I flowed him still walking straight he suddenly took a sharp left. And if the place wasn't full of people I could've followed him but these people were EVERYWHERE!(stupid people) But I couldn't blame them because it was the Christmas season and the people were probably just shopping for gifts.

'_oooh! That reminds me! Juvia must buy the best present for Gray-sama! Yes the perfect gift! But what?_ _Juvia must search for the PERFECT gift for Gray-sama! Maybe then he'll finally make Juvia his girlfriend! Eeeep!' _just the thought of me being Gray-sama's girlfriend just make me want to faint from happiness! Oh the Joy! My love for him is an unexplainable desire to be with him and only him and the need to keep any girl from stealing him away from me. Gray-sama loves Juvia. He just doesn't know it yet.

While walking around looking for a gift to give Gray-sama I stumbled upon a little bookshop. It was very secluded and small and it looked antique, not old enough to break apart but old enough to look interesting, and inside was a small old man sitting on stool behind the cash register reading a book that looked as old as he was.

And that was where I saw him. Gray-sama there looking for something, a gift perhaps. I couldn't help myself I went in silently that not even the old man by the cashier noticed. I hid behind a book shelf just behind him. Gray-sama was looking at a hard bound book with a gold embossed title that read "Magic". He went to the old man to pay for it. And I overheard them talking.

"I'd like to buy this book" Gray-sama said

"That's interesting sonny but what I'd like to know is if you'll pay for it" the old man said rather bored

"ppft. Yeah I'll pay for it. How much?" asked Gray-sama

The old man eyed the book carefully and said "1,000 jewel"

"What! That's too much!" said Gray-sama shocked

"Well you gotta think boy is it worth it for the person who you're giving it too?" said the old man

"How'd _you_ know this wasn't for me?" Gray-sama asked suspiciously at the ma

"Is it worth it?" pressed the old man

Gray-sama thought about it and decided "yeah it is."

"Lucky girl" complimented the old man

"How'd you figure it was for a girl?"

"It always is"

Gray-sama smirked at the man and handed over the book.

"Want me to wrap it?" asked the elderly

"Yeah Thanks"

"Ok, so what name should I put on the card?"

"Lucy"

When I heard him say her name I felt so many different emotions. But one stood out from all the rest. Heartbreak. Just the way Gray-sama goes to all the lengths just for Lucy-chan. The way he always makes sure that SHE was safe, the way he always comes to HER rescue before I just thought that he was being a good friend but I realized that I was just living in denial. I watched behind the book shelf as my raven haired love walked out from the book store with a beautifully wrapped present in his hands for the girl that HE loved (?) and sadly that girl isn't me. I wanted to cry. I really did but I didn't want it to rain down because that would only make me more depressed. So I stood there frozen behind the book shelf staring at nothing, eyes glistening with tears that wouldn't dare be shed.

"I know you're in here" I heard the old man say

I suddenly snapped in attention. I looked at the old man who was looking right at me.

"Why don't you come out here" he said kindly

I took a deep breath and carefully tried to leave my place behind the book shelf and walk towards the old man.

"Tell me your name child" he said with the same tone of voice as before

"Juvia" I said in a small sad voice

"it's ok to cry you know…"

"No, it really isn't. You see whenever Juvia cries it rains… Juvia doesn't want it to rain…"

"Well then I guess he's not worth your tears child"

I looked at him with teary eyes and asked "Why are you being so nice to Juvia?"

"Because I know all too well what it feels like to be heartbroken"

"How did you-?" but before I could finish he cut me off

"You didn't think I noticed you behind the shelves the way you looked at the boy, who by the way didn't even notice you I mean is he blind or something?" he said losing his point all together

"Juvia thought that-"

"Being sneaky is not your best attribute. But that's beside the point. I saw the way you looked at the boy. I've been around long enough to know what that meant and I've been around long enough to know what that look on your face just a while ago meant" he kept explaining

I gripped my chest because of the pain my broken heart is causing me.

"It will get better child I promise." Said the man sincerely like he knew that it WAS all going to be okay. But how could he know. He was just an old man. (Or so I thought)

"T-Thank you" I stuttered out "Juvia must get going" and I walked slowly to the exit.

When I got out I ran. I didn't know where I was going, all I know was I'm not going back to the Guild or anywhere near Gray-sama.

'_Gray-sama. That name, he always hated it when Juvia calls him –sama'_

I kept on running until I tried on my own feet. I fell flat on my face in the cold snow. No one tried to catch me because I'm not the princess in this fairy tale or in any other in fact. I will always be the one that'll come and try to separate the prince and the princess. I just have to accept that this won't be my happily ever after. (Not today) Still faced down on the cold snow I forced myself to get up, dusting myself off. I looked around me and I saw snow covered benches, trees and street lamps. I could also hear that there was a train station nearby. There weren't any people around. I didn't know why, maybe because It was freezing cold here outside (yeah that was probably it) I looked ahead and I saw someone. Someone with Brown hair, chocolate eyes and tanned skin. He looked familiar. I didn't notice that I was staring at him. He glanced my way and smiled at me. _"Does he know Juvia? Does Juvia know him?" _ He walked my direction and as I looked more closely I saw that he was carrying a suitcase and had a big bag pack on his shoulders, like the one you use when go you camping, and when I diverted my attention to his face I saw his weird crooked smile I suddenly remembered who he was. He waved at me and I waved back.

When he was at arms range I attacked him with a bear hug whilst I screamed "Kairo-kun!"

He seemed to be surprised by my action. "Air. Slowly losing oxygen. Cannot breathe. glaburraahk" he said as I squeezed the air out of him. But when I realized what I was doing I let go immediately.

"Gah! Juvia is sorry Kairo-kun!" I apologized

"Its fine" he smiled and we just laughed it off. (It was pretty silly)

"So how you been?" He asked me

How was I? Personally I was a wreck because I just realized that the love of my life has feeling for someone else. (And that the love of my life was so dense that didn't even notice I was head over heels for him but that's beside the point) When Kairo-kun asked me that I couldn't help but cry. I just suddenly burst out in tears. And when I cried rain drops began falling from the sky dissolving the snow around us. I expected that, that would happen. But what I didn't see coming was Kairo-kun holding in his arms while storing my hair and saying things like "It'll be alright" "Let it all out" and he was so nice. He's always nice. Every time he sees me sad he'll always make me laugh or comfort me. Even though we only met twice I feel like we've been friends for more than the two days we've seen each other. I cried until I couldn't produce anymore tears but the rain stilled poured down hard and together with the winter chill it made a close to freezing temperature. Kairo-kun being the gentleman that he was let the moment pass before saying anything.

After a few seconds he broke the silence by saying "C-can w-we m-m-move fr-o-o-o-om th-his spot. It's K-k-kinda freezing h-h-here" apparently he was cold.

I detached myself from him and he got an umbrella from his bag. It was blue, like the one I used to have before, he opened it and said "c'mon let's get out of the rain okay" and gave me the warmest smile I ever saw.

We were walking together making our way to town and as we walked we passed by some shops and making small talk.

"_Juvia is so lucky she saw Kairo-kun. It's really taking her mind of Grays-sama" _and with that thought it rained harder as I became even more aware of my still breaking heart. I was in the brink of tears again and as I tried desperately to keep my mind off Gray-sama I turned my attention to Kairo-kun, who I was still walking with and was still holding the umbrella over our heads.

"Where was Kairo-kun planning to go?" I asked him, trying to make a conversation.

"Well I was-" then his stomach grumbled "umm… uhh planning on going somewhere to eat... haha" he continued kind of embarrassed

I laughed at his embarrassment. _"Kairo-kun is so cute when he's embarrassed" _then I suddenly blushed at the thought of Kairo-kun being cute.

"Eh? What's wrong Juvia? You look red" he noticed

"Ahaha… It's nothing Juvia is fine" I tried to brush it off. Coincidently I saw a small café just ahead. "Hey look! A café Juvia and Kairo-kun can eat there!" I pointed excitedly at the coffee shop.

When Kairo-kun saw the shop his eyes went wide with either excitement or hunger or both and in a split second he was gone and inside the coffee shop.

"Hey! Wait for Juvia!" I yelled as I ran over to the shop

"How…did Kairo-kun… here so fast?" I asked panting and sat across from him at the table

"Power of hunger" he answered me "and 3 super spicy hot chili buffalo wings" he said to the waitress

"How about you miss?" the waitress asked me

"Umm a scone and green tea please" I answered

"Sure thing I'll be back with your order" the waitress said with a smile and went back to the kitchen

It was just me and Kairo-kun alone in a café.

"So what is Kairo-kun doing here in Magnolia?" I asked him

"I was actually looking for a guild to join and I hear Fairy Tail is one of the best ones so I thought of checking it out" he said

"Fairy Tail is Juvia's guild!" I exclaimed excited

"Yeah I heard" he said with a smile

"Why does Kairo-kun want to join Fairy Tail?" I asked him

"Well um… I heard that it was a nice guild and people there were really friendly… hehe" he turned red and laughed nervously.

"Yes! It is very friendly there! People are so nice like Mira-san and Wendy-san!" I raved

"Sounds like an awesome place" he complemented

"Yes it's Juvia's home"

"How long have you been in Fairy Tail?"

"More than a year I guess… Juvia really doesn't count"

"So what did Kairo-kun do since Juvia last saw him?" I asked

And then the waitress came with our food. Well, mostly his food.

I dropped my jaw when I saw how much food he ordered, it was for more than 20 people! Was he that hungry?

"Let's eat!" he said hungrily and as soon as the food hit the table he began to devour it. It was funny to watch him consume all that food so quickly.

In a span of 10 minutes Kairo-kun has devoured, licked and drank all of his food clean off his plates.

"So anyways, who's the guy?" he asked concern in his tone

"The guy?" I asked innocently back, even though I knew who he was asking.

"The guy you were crying about" he explained

I bit my lip and looked down and played with the food still on my plate.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. Sorry if I was intruding" he amended

"It's alright. Juvia just doesn't want to talk about it now" _"while the wounds are still fresh" _I thought

After that we made small talk and by small talk I mean we talked about the weather, the ride from the train station and the weather. (We talked A LOT about the weather)

"c'mon let's go!" he said excitedly

"Now?" I asked

"Yeah! I think the weather is really clearing up!" he exclaimed cheerily

"Really?" I said quite shocked

"No, but my legs are cramping up let's go!"

Before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and we bolted out of the café.

A few awkward silences later we finally made our way into the in skirts of Magnolia.

"Hey thanks by the way" Kairo-kun said

"For what?" I inquired

"For taking me here and for, you know, paying for the food"

"Juvia didn't pay for the food. Juvia thought Kairo-kun did" I said bewildered

"Ooh… we are in big trouble" he snickered "New plan! We will never, I mean NEVER go back to that café ever again! Agreed?"

"Agreed!" I said with a thumbs up accompanied with a giggle. _'Kairo-kun is so silly!'_

We were still walking for about 15 minutes or so until we almost reached the Guild.

It was still raining because I was still heartbroken. But one just not simply gets over a heart break especially when it's the love of their young lives… Up ahead I finally saw the Guild. If I listen close enough I could practically hear them and smell them.

"Is that it?" Kairo-kun asked squinting through the rain pointing at a silhouette of the Guild.

"Yep" I answered

"FINALLY!" he said exasperated. "C'mon let's go!" he grabbed my hand and we ran to the Guild.

I guess he was trying to make a dramatic entrance because when he let go of my hand he slammed right into the big double doors and fell on the ground. Maybe he was expecting them to open and make his grand entrance.

At first I was concerned but then looking over and he looked fine. And I couldn't help it I started laughing.

When Kairo-kun finally came to his senses he said to me "Oh that's great Juvia laughing at someone misery just great" and then he pouted still lying on the ground but this time he had his elbows propping him up.

"Juvia is sorry" I said smiling

"You don't look sorry!" he pouted even more. And I laughed even more. "Hey look the weather is clearing up" he mentioned looking at the sky. And I looked up amazed to see sunlight again.

"It is isn't it" I said still looking at an almost sunny sky.

"Well c'mon let's go inside!" he said excitedly. He pulled the doors and when he was about to go in when he got hit in the face by a flying table and then a flying Gray-sama.

(Yes Kairo-kun got hit in the face with a table and GRAY-SAMA!)

As both flew out of the doors the table burst into flames and into tiny pieces of charcoal when it came into contact with Kairo-kun and he fell on the ground again. Gray-sama on the other hand landed on his feet and his feet landed on Kairo-san's face.

* * *

><p>Well that was fun… hope you liked it!<br>If you liked it thank X… he forced me to write this…  
>If you hated this blame X… he forced me to write this…<p> 


End file.
